Would You Run Away
by Kuja's Moon
Summary: Seph x Cloud Songfic, not full-blown yaoi... but almost... When Seph, Zach, Cloud are in Nibelheim... what might have happened and what might have broken


Okay, this just came out of no where… it's kinda my first attempt at Sephiroth and Cloud on paper…. I mean, of course I've planned out all these really cool stories with them, thanks to my friend who kinda started me into the whole GIANT world of Sephie and Cloud(she's the author of the all time best fanfiction of all time of seph x cloud, mind you), but I've never gonna any written down. So here's my first attempt.

I'll start now by saying I'm not sure if it's what I had planned out… I'm afraid I hadn't quite the knack of getting Cloud's, or Sephiroth's, personality – as I see it – in words…. But hey, it's worth a try, eh?

Yeah so I guess on for the warnings, ne?

WARNINGS!!!!!!! This does contain YAOI!!!! Okay? (Well, I suppose I'm not really asking you if it's okay… cause it's already written…) If this ISN'T okay with you please don't read this! I'm not trying to offend people here! I'm just trying to write! (I love to write) ^_^ So please if yaoi's not your cup of tea than don't drink it! I mean, that's like eating chocolate when you just said you were allergic! ^_^

This does contain a LEMON HINTING! If you're not old enough, or you're going to cry to your mommy about what you've read – I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

One last thing! This story does have SPOILERS for the game. So if you haven't played it (where have you been, just kidding ^_^) please don't get mad at me! Just don't read it! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own not a single person – except Owl, who I named after my friend's friend who's going through some troubling times. Best wishes, Owl! Keep a turned up head against those evil Hojo demons! ^_^V

Okay one more thing – Cloud in this story has somewhat of a major hero-worshipping/crush for Sephiroth. And Zach just happened to find out and has since decided that it's his duty as BOTH of there friends to pair them up, because he thinks that their made for each other. On with the show, ne? 

"Would You Run Away?"

"Someone's going to be sleeping on the floor," Zach cracked a smile as his eyes scanned the hotel room. It wasn't exactly small, but still there was one less bed. Besides that it was the _only_ room in the entire inn. Shrugging to himself he decided it was because no one was really rushed to go sightseeing in Nilbeheim. "There's only four beds, and there's five of us!" He laughed, stating the obvious, as though his friend could miss it.

"…" Sephiroth stared for a moment before narrowing his eyes; he didn't like it here, and he couldn't wait until they were safely gone. He heaved a sigh, turning to the dark haired SOLDIER, " Zach, I want to see those two Shinra troops we brought. Cloud and that other one." 

"You mean Owl?" Zach offered.

He nodded vaguely, usually he was so good with names but today… not so. The only reason he remember Cloud's name was because Zach talked about him constantly, he was pretty sure his friend had something up his sleeve but he didn't have the time to worry about it. Biting his lip, he gave the room a glance over, thinking to himself it seemed rather small, but not as bad at the inn in Rocket Town. Turning around, he gave his friend a meaningful look that all but said 'immediately, not tomorrow!' He moved toward the window, staring out.

"Yes, sir," Zach gave a lop-sided grin accompanied with a half-hearted salute. But Sephiroth didn't see it. He turned to the door, glancing back at the general. "Hey, Seph, about the Mako Reactor… Do we even know how to get there?"

Without turning from the window, Sephiroth replied, "I've arranged for a guide, not to worry, Zach." His hands were crossed over his chest, and his thoughts were far from focusing on Zach's question. "We won't leave until morning, of course."

"Well, what about the beds… who's gonna sleep on the floor?" Zach queried, taking a step back toward the silver-haired man. "If you're gonna say Cloud, I'll tell ya right now, he can have my bed." Zach's voice had become suddenly defiant and overly protective.

"And why should you care, Zach?" Sephiroth breathed out.

"He's my friend, Seph! Just like you! Only he hasn't such a intimidating appearance – so I have to protect him for some of the other guys." Zach shrugged, eyes distant.

"Zach, what are you doing?" Seph almost growled.

"What?" Zach looked at him innocently enough, and Sephiroth had to believe that the man didn't know what he was talking about.

Narrowing his emerald eyes, "Zach, I haven't the time for this – go get them.

"Hehe, right on it!" Zach put up his hands as if to say "no offence." "Just wondering." A grin slipped into place over his features. "I mean," he reached his hand behind his head to scratch at his dark locks in a goofy attempt to make Sephiroth crack a smile. "I'm not like getting much information on this mission, you know – complete darkness!" He shut his eyes, putting out his hands and stumbled around the room.

"Zach!" Sephiroth's voice was stained, very much like a mother's who's been trying to get her son to eat his vegetables but the boy deciding they looked better as wallpaper.

"Okay! Okay! I'm leaving! I can tell when I'm not wanted!" He sniffled as he walled to the door. "See? Right out this door." He pointed to it, like there could have been some other door, which there wasn't. Zach grinned winningly as he caught a ghost of a smile on Sephiroth's lips then waltzed out the door and down the stairs loudly.

Sephiroth could hear him running into someone, and the man's voice carried easily up to the general's ears as he apologized to the unfortunate victim.

Sephiroth shook his head; sometimes Zach was just too much.

Cloud's hand reached out for the doorknob of the house. It was hauntingly familiar partly because it was _his_ house. He sighed defeatingly, shrugging at the uncomfortable uniform. It seemed to him that it had suddenly felt as though it weighted far more than he could bare to carry… maybe he'd just see his mother later – and maybe he'd just see Tifa later too. His head was bowed as the thoughts crossed his mind. His mother would be so embarrassed by him; he hadn't made it to the ranks of SOLDIER – _he_ was still embarrasses. [1]And what if Tifa didn't remember him? He had tried so hard, but he was no closer to being like Sephiroth than he had been before he left Nilbeheim.

He smiled to himself faintly, only a ghost of one. Sephiroth… the great general. He'd seen him in passing – in the halls of Shinra. And Zach… Zach would talk about him – just for him.

"Hey, Spike!"

Speaking of Zach – 

He turned to find his friend and roommate barreling over to him. His smile broadened; he wasn't sure quite why, but Zach had always been nice to him. Maybe it was because Zach was nice to _everyone_. He was secretly very thankful for Zach's friendship; before Zach he'd never really had a friend. "Eh, sorry, But I think you'll have to see your mom later… Seph wants to see you – and Owl."

"Seph – iroth!" Cloud gulped, his eyes widening and a faint blush creeping into his pale cheeks. He'd never talked to Sephiroth before – never even been talked to by the man. Zach had insisted on him coming for just that reason. 

"Yeah… the great general, Sephiroth." Zach smirked, mussing the blonde's hair.

Cloud's blush increased. "Zach!" He started mortified.

"_I'm_ not telling! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" The dark haired man teased, winking.

"And exactly what does that mean I _can't_ do?" Cloud countered, even as he said it he could feel his face heat up.

This comment sent Zach into peels of laughter through which Cloud barely heard, "Ah, Cloud, … go see Sephiroth… be mad…. If… you're late… got to find… Owl."

With that Cloud watched as his friend stumbled in the direction of the other troop member.

He heaved another sigh, turning to the Nibelheim Inn. Well, he shrugged his shoulders, the weight vanishing, he'd see his mother later… now that he had an excuse. Only he wasn't so sure he liked it anymore than going to see his mother. To be called to see Sephiroth, Cloud shivered that was a dream come true. To actually go and _be seen_ by him – that was something border lining a nightmare.

"You go first, Cloud, " the boy hissed at him.

"Owl," Cloud glanced over his shoulder, unsure. 

The boy beside him was about his age, a little taller with a light shade of brown for hair. His expression mirrored Cloud's in the face that they both dreaded _actually_ seeing the greatest general ever.

"Come on, Cloud! Please!" Owl shifted from foot to foot. "The general… is _so_ scary! I heard that he always casts fire at anyone who enters – incase their on the bad side. Please!" He lifted his pleading chocolate colored eyes to Cloud's.

"And you'd have me be first!?" Cloud whispered back.

"Well, you're the only one in our rank who was able to pass the dodging course – you're fast on your feet." The boy exclaimed.

The blonde sighed shaking his head. "Okay," he mumbled. 

"Man, I owe you one!" A smile suddenly blossomed upon Owl's face as he pushed Cloud in front of him.

"Egh!" Cloud stumbled into the room, tripping over the turned up corner of the floor's worn-out rug. His blue cap tumbled from his spike blonde crown. Trembling with embarrassment at his spot from the floor, he lifted his eyes slowly, searching for the garment only to find it at the tip of a rather large black boot. Sucking in air quickly his eyes widened as his eyes trailed up the boot, finding it very much attached to the one and only Sephiroth.

Sephiroth watched as the taller of the two troopers pushed the shorter one in to the room. The boy stumbled blindly for a few steps and was about to regain his balance when his foot wedged itself behind the rug. The blue hat flew from his head to land at the silver-haired man's feet. But Sephiroth didn't pay attention to that… all he saw was the face – the wide blue eyes and messy blonde hair, perfect lips and tiny nose… ears that reminded him of an elf. He felt somewhat moved by the boy's appearance, only catching himself from drooling right out by the thud the boy made when he hit the ground.

"Ah…" Cloud's mouth slacked open as his eyes became the size of watermelons. He could no more find his voice than he could calm the beating of his pounding heart.

He managed clumsily to pull himself up and fall into a salute, hearing Owl follow suit. Chancing a glance at his hero he caught the smirk perched upon the thin lips, and he shivered. He couldn't wait to be gone from this embarrassment – this was horrible! He felt his eyes prick with unshed tears, and he blinked them away.

"At ease." The humor was tangible in the general's voice.

Cloud let out an uneasy sigh as his arm dropped stiffly to his side.

"You both know the nature of this mission – so I won't bother re-explaining it. I know how Zach loves to talk so he's probably already done all the re-explaining that needs to be done." Sephiroth stopped, looking at each one in turn. "But I thought I'd inform you that one of you will be sleeping on the floor, since," he gestured to the beds with a gloved hand, "there aren't enough beds."

Cloud felt himself relax… If that was all…!

"I would suggest that you both turn in early – for we're going to have a long hike to Mt. Nibel tomorrow." Sephiroth turned, clasping his hands behind his back. "You're dismissed.

Immediately Cloud turned to run from the room. He'd made such a fool of himself, his mind chided him, and in front of _him_.

"Ah, Cloud, is it?"

Cloud froze in his foot steps, watching jealously as Owl sprinted down the stairs. Slowly he turned around, again trembling, to acknowledge the voice.

"You've forgotten something, haven't you?"

He bowed his head, shame eating at him and his face burning. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to forget that stupid hat? Why today? And _why_ with him?

"You needn't be so ashamed," Sephiroth whispered softly. 

Cloud looked up at him warily, and Sephiroth laughed. "What? Did Zach tell you I bit or something? Only if you like that sort of thing. Come here troop." His voice quite suddenly losing its humor.

Oh, gods, Cloud was literally shaking in his boots, why me? His mind was reeling and his heart racing. It's like a dream… only quite different from the way he'd imagined it.

"Did you not hear me?" Sephiroth questioned, eyes narrowing slightly. "Come here."

With trembling steps, the blonde inched closer to the general. Fear swallowed him; he had heard so many stories of Sephiroth's temper. To steady himself he placed his hand on one of the rounded bedposts.

Sephiroth stepped closer to him, tossing the blue cap on the bed Cloud was leaning upon. Nonchalantly he brushed his gloved finger tips across the back of the young boy's hand, watching out of the corner of his eye for a reaction.

He wasn't disappointed; Cloud's face flushes a rose petal pink, and he cast his eyes further down to examine his own shoes.

"I'd rather you didn't wear that thing in my presence." Sephiroth whispered.

"But sire – we're require –!" Cloud stuttered out before being cut off.

"When we're alone – you'll be kind enough not to wear it." Sephiroth's voice was commanding and Cloud wonder if this was what it was like to hear him in battles. But – wait… when they were _alone_? What did Sephiroth mean by that? They weren't ever alone – well, except for now… but… Before he could answer his own question he felt a hand slip under his chin tilting his face upward and he fought the urge to look up, losing in the end.

Those lips looked so tantalizing… so soft, yet sharply defined… a forbidden nirvana. He wondered what it'd be like to – no! He shouldn't think that! He could feel his face flush hotly just at the thought of thinking it.

"It covers your pretty face… you innocent blushes. I can't have that, now can I?"

Cloud's eyes widened at the general's comment, his face growing hotter. Why was he saying? "Sir, I don't understand…"

"You don't have to, trooper." Sephiroth whispered, not able to admit that he himself couldn't understand. What the boy didn't know – didn't hurt him, did it?

With that Sephiroth lowered his lips to Cloud's unexpected yet willing ones.

It was like ice and fire, the sensation of Sephiroth's lips pressed firmly against his sent his mind flip-flopping around in excited circles. It seemed to him forever this moment could last as he parted his lips in astonishment only to find an intruder slip by his defenses undetected, sparring with his tongue. Unsure his hands grasped feebly at the folds of the Great Sephiroth's jacket, and he felt the strong arms surround him. Slowly but surely he responded to the kiss allowing himself to participate. 

Light-headed he found himself hoping this wasn't some kind of joke – he'd been played before, but he knew that if Sephiroth was to just _use_ him, he'd break.

He had always admire the silver-haired man. Ever since he had seen a poster plastered to a shop's window when he was no more than a child. He remembered stopping to stare at it in awe, feeling himself instantly drawn to the strange silver-haired man, but his mother had pulled him away before he could do more than stare.

All this he thought in the time it takes for one to be swept off one's feet by a single, power-wielding kiss. As Sephiroth pulled back, Cloud felt his knees wobble beneath him like jello.

"Sir…" He mumbled breathlessly, his mind muddled, hardly trusting his voice to speak.

"No, no "sir," call me Sephiroth, as I shall call you by your name, Cloud." The voice was throaty and close to his ear, causing him to shiver uncontrollably.

"Seph-iroth." Cloud breathed out, his mind complying to the order, as Sephiroth's hands slipped beneath his blue jacket.

"Weeellllll."

Instantly they froze, pulling apart to look at the doorway.

Zach beamed at them. "Ah, I guess I'll just guard the door – make such you guys don't blind any unsuspecting victims!" Zach winked, then he laughed as he added. "I guess no one will have to sleep on the floor tonight." And with that he shut the door.

Cloud stared in horror at the closed door, unmoving for some time.

"Cloud?"

He jumped, turning to look at Sephiroth, who was now lounging on the bed.

Sephiroth held out a hand to the boy, who accepted timidly.

"Little one, come to me," Sephiroth drew the boy up flush with him, pulling the boy onto the bed. 

Cloud's heart was racing miles faster than he thought humanly possible. "I…"

Sephiroth pulled back from his kisses to look at the boy. "Are you afraid?"

Cloud's eyes met Sephiroth's and he nodded.

"Don't be… I'll make it good for you."

"I…" am not so worried about that, Cloud's mind finished for his mouth.

"I won't leave you, if that's what you mean." Sephiroth smiled. "There's something about you – even now I can see – that makes it impossible for me to leave."

Cloud nodded, then turned to look up at the older man, smiling. "I'm afraid I'm not nearly as wonderful as you seem to think," he whispered.

"That is for me to decided and you to nod and agree with me." Sephiroth chuckled, head dipping to brushes his lips against Cloud's. "Now, no more arguing."

Cloud opened his eyes slowly to find himself staring at a wall. He felt the comfort of sheets around him and a pillow – and bed. So he was lucky enough not to sleep on the floor. He smile to himself, feeling slightly guilt about Owl's sleeping quarters. But the smile vanished as he felt arms tighten around him.

And his eyes widened as the memories flooded back to him. He had… he had… had… with Sephiroth!!!!

Oh, gods, he was going to be in trouble, wasn't he? He lifted himself from the bed, breaking the hold Sephiroth's arms had around him. He _had_ to get away before Sephiroth woke up and realized what had happened. 

He had almost gotten his bare feet to the floor when a hand snapped around his wrist. Jumping he turned back to see half-lidded, unfocused emerald orbs watching him.

"Where do you think you're going?" It wasn't really a question.

"I'm … leaving… it's done…"

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth hissed through a yawn. His eyes narrowed suddenly. "Do you think I was joking about what I said?"

Cloud just stared at him blankly, so he drew the boy up to him. "I meant it every word of it. I won't leave you; it's my promise. There's something between us, and I plan to figure it out – and I'll never turn _you_ out." He kissed the top of the boy's head. "You understand?"

Cloud looked up at him, puzzled. "Sephiroth? Why are you doing this?"

The man thought for a moment, studying the boy's face. "Because… because… I think I love you." He kissed the boy then, smiling as he felt Cloud melt into him. 

_Electricity, eye to eye_

_ Hey don't I know? I can't speak_

_ Stripped my sense on the spot_

_ I've never been defenseless_

_ I can't even make sense of this_

_ You speak and I don't hear a word_

_What would happen if we kissed?_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips?_

_Would you run away? Would you stay?_

_Or would I melt into you?_

_Mouth to mouth, lust to lust_

_ Spontaneously combust_

_ The room is spinning out of control_

_ You act like you don't notice, brushed my hand_

_ Forbidden fruit, ring on my finger_

_ You're such a moral, moral man_

_ Would you throw it away? A question_

_ Will I pretend I'm innocent?_

_ What would happen if we kissed?_

_ Would you're tongue slip past my lips?_

_ Would you run away? Would you stay?_

_ Or would I melt into you?_

_ Mouth to mouth, lust to lust_

_Spontaneously combust_

_ What would happen if we kissed?_

_ I struggle with myself again_

_ Quickly the walls are crumbling_

_ Don't know if I can turn away_

_ What would happen if we kissed?_

_ Would your tongue slip past my lips?_

_ Would you run away? Would you stay? _

_ Or would I melt into you?_

_ Mouth to Mouth_

_ If we kissed_

_ Would your tongue slip past my lips?_

_ Would you run away? Would you stay?_

_ Or would I melt into you?_

_ Mouth to moth_

_ If we kissed_

_ If we kissed_

Cloud's eyes water, the smoke becoming too much for them. His clothes were torn and singed by the fire. He could hardly breath, the smoke filling his lungs now. He wasn't sure what had happened. Blindly he turned around and around, looking for the people he knew. Mother? Her house was in flames… as he reached for it, it collapsed. Tifa? No, the inferno had already devoured her house. Tears tumbled down his checks. Zach? He stumbled around his feet dragging, as the fire laughed at him. He nearly tripped over someone and stooped to look.

"Zach!" He cried hoarsely, and he breathed a sigh of relief to note his friend breathing. He looked up to give his thanks to the gods, when he caught sight of something moving… silver strands….

Black clad, the back walked slowly through the flames, away from Cloud and Zach. And in an instant Cloud knew as he bent to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart.

_What would happen if we kissed?_

_ …_

_Would you run away? _

_ …_

~Owari~

[1] Okay, I don't believe Cloud mother would really act this way at all, but Cloud is just so embarrassed by not making SOLDIER that he believes everyone will be ashamed of him. (At least for this story, anyway.)

And the song is by Meredith Brooks and it's call "What would happen" (surprised?) 

Hm, that was kinda maybe going to have a honest to goodness lemon in it… but, hm, *blushes furiously* I just couldn't do it… ^_^;;;; gomen. I'm a bad lemon writer away! ~_^ I hope you like it anyway. (I like it much more now than before… since I added and changed some parts) ^_^

So what do you think? 


End file.
